


Into the Woods

by Akaiba



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Height Differences, Nudity, Public Nudity, Size Difference, mention of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaiba/pseuds/Akaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thordaina is in need of a guide, but in Darnassus she had made assumptions that her guide would be, well, a night elf. The woman who turns up isn't quite who she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods

Daina had expected her guide to be a night elf, what with her being in Darnassus. She would be here a while and the best place to learn the land was by living it, but only a fool strolled off into foreign land unaided. A guide, a local, would be the best she could have imposed by asking on her host for one.

 

The very much human woman on the road Daina had been told to meet her guide was a surprise, one that apparently showed. 

 

A very mild, “Expecting someone else?” With a teasing smile had Daina catching her slip. The large owl accompanying the woman was regarding Daina with cool indifference as Daina offered a weak smile before shaking her head.

 

“A little, but… it's fine,” She fumbled. Belatedly, she realised that might not have come out entirely enthusiastically.

 

The stranger’s soft smile widened, “I am glad. Shall we?” Another note of teasing sarcasm to her voice, but she didn't seem offended. At least Daina hoped she hadn't offended her guide already. The owl beat it’s wings once before soaring up into the air, a move that thwapped it’s wing in Daina’s face and left her blinking in surprise. Her guide chuckled into her hand but it wasn’t cruel in mocking Daina as the paladin hurried to catch up. 

 

“I’m Daina. Thordaina, actually, Thordaina Lothar but Daina is fine,” Daina offered as she fell into step beside the stranger, “And you are?”

 

Daina’s guide was a short woman, short even to Daina let alone the night elves she apparently lived amongst. She had red hair in a long spill of colour down her back, a polearm held comfortably in her grip as they walked- a ranger then, Daina thought. 

 

“Olivienna Starbrook,” The ranger answered with an inclination of her head and that same soft smile. Her pet owl gave a pointed screech overhead and Olivienna chuckled again, “And that is Windsong.”

 

‘Starbrook?’ Daina thought, so Olivienna was definitely a local. Human or not, that was a night elf name but Daina knew better than to ask questions. She was already distracted by Olivienna herself to want to pry too much and risk alienating her. Conversation wasn’t Daina’s forte, however, with her brother and her father’s there was never an absence of chatter and Daina had come to appreciate silence more than anything else. It was difficult with strangers, however. Daina could never tell if she was expected to fill the silence or not.

 

Olivienna seemed happy enough to keep strolling along, far from the path in no time at all, and Daina was absorbed in their surroundings. With each step they took there were more plants to see, more animals to pay mind too, and Olivienna’s soft voice instructed Daina on exactly how to do so each time. She was an excellent ranger and didn’t seem put off by Daina’s awkward inability to carry a conversation for very long.

 

They made camp in the evening not too far from a shallow stream, Olivienna showing Daina how to ensure she disturbed the wildlife as little as possible. Firewood gathering went to Daina, something she was happy to do with Windsong’s beady eyes following her judgmentally around the camp. It was as though the owl knew exactly each time Daina’s gaze lingered or a less than platonic thought crossed her mind about her guide. It wasn’t her fault Olivienna was so beautiful, but it was certainly her fault she kept admiring it. A brisk walk in the cooling forest to pick through the underbrush seemed just the thing Daina need to get her head focused once more.

 

When Daina returned the tent had been set up- they would be sharing, of course, Daina could already feel her palms sweating- and Olivenna had removed the chainmail armour she wore. In her loose cotton shirt and trousers she looked so delicate and sweet, smiling warmly at Daina as she hurried to busy herself with the fire.

 

“I’m going to take a dip in the stream,” Olivienna said it with an open, urging question on her face that Daina couldn’t read. 

 

Daina fumbled the flint in her hand and had to fish it from the grass, “I, uh, sure. I’ll get dinner started.”

 

“Don’t you want to cool off?” There was a note of something, perhaps disappointment, but Daina could only think that Olivienna was considering the prospect of sleeping beside a sweaty and dirty woman all night. They had walked quite a long way and it had been hot, especially in all her plate armour.

 

“Oh, oh no, yes- I mean,” Daina rubbed at her brow, exasperated with her own ineptitude, “What I mean is; yes, I will go after you return, of course.”

 

Olivienna hummed in agreement, but Daina couldn’t help feeling she had misstepped somehow. She snuck a look at Olivienna as she made her way past the trees to the stream and caught the owl giving her an askance look.    
  


“Oh, shut up,” Daina hissed as she ducked behind the curtain of her dark hair, becoming more irritated as the bird chucked a sound in it’s throat far too similar to a laugh for Daina’s comfort. 

 

They’d brought some cured meat with them so there was no need to hunt anything for their dinner, so Daina busied herself cutting chunks of it to skewer onto sticks with the fresh vegetables they had foraged on their walk. It was familiar enough to turn the skewers gently every so often but it let her mind drift onto something- anything- other than her companion. Light, Daina thought, she was such a lech. A pretty girl and she’s worse than all the grotty old men in The Shady Lady put together. 

 

She was a Paladin, for Light’s sake, what was she doing being so-

 

“Oh, that smells lovely!” Olivienna sighed, inhaling deeply as she stepped back into the camp.

 

Daina looked up, words on her tongue shrivelling and dying at the sight of Olivienna before her. 

 

Naked.

 

Naked as the day she was born, glistening with the water from the stream. Her read hair was damp and curled against her skin, her nipples pebbled hard with the chill and the darker red of the hair between her legs wet and shining. It was like being hit with a horse, the slam of raw want it drew from Daina to see her like that. Light… this was some sort of demon’s temptation she’d fallen into, wasn’t it? This couldn’t be real.

 

“Light preserve me! Livvy!” She choked, turning her head so hard to look in a different direction that she felt her neck pull uncomfortably.

 

Olivienna froze, “What did you call me?”

 

Daina swallowed hard, “I, what? That… that really isn’t the issue here!”

 

“We’re both women, it is nothing strange to you, surely? If my appearance makes you uncomfortable I can cover myself, however…” Olivienna trailed off uncertainly and Daina felt the guilt tug at her to hear it.

 

“No, no, it’s not… I am… surprised. I did not expect… Sorry,” She finished lamely. It was an effort for Daina to turn back to face her, determinedly staring at Olivienna’s face where those forest green eyes were searching Daina’s for a lie. “We- I mean humans back in Stormwind, they aren’t so… free, with their nudity.” Olivienna was right, it was just skin. Beautiful miles of skin and alluring curves that Daina wanted to bury her face in, certainly, but she wasn’t going to even look at Olivienna wrong. She wanted to make a good impression, and so far Daina guessed she’d done an appalling job.

 

“Are you… sure? I’m not bothering you?” Olivienna sat herself down at the fire, the warm grass as comfortable as any plush couch with how Olivienna sighed and wiggled her toes towards the flames. 

 

Daina swallowed hard again, “No, no, I’m… I’m good.”

 

Olivienna hummed again, a noise Daina was coming to realise was her letting the conversation end there. Fidgeting, and with shifty eyes unsure where to linger, Daina handed Olivienna one of the skewers from the fire. They ate in silence for a while until Olivienna spoke up again.

 

“I like it, by the way.”

 

“Hm?” Daina grunted inelegantly around a mouthful of food.  

 

“Livvy, the nickname. It’s nice. I’ve never had a nickname before,” Olivienna smiled and Daina was caught by it. She was so earnest and sweet and Daina couldn’t remember the last time something so simple and so innocent had set her stomach aflutter with… oh.

 

Oh no, Daina choked as she gulped around her mouthful. Olivienna clapped her hard on the back and Daina waved her off apologetically, “Gugh, y-yes… well, I, uh… I’m glad you… you like it.” 

 

Olivienna smiled again and Daina felt that twist in her belly, and the startling shock that went along with it. 

 

Light, this was going to be a long trip. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: akaiba.tumblr.com


End file.
